bindingofisaacfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gemini
Gemini (Géminis) es una jefe que pueden aparecer temprano en la partida, siendo uno de los posibles jefes a enfrentar en Basement. Vista general Apariencia Ellas son un conjunto de gemelos parásitos, unidos por un cordón umbilical. La grande, llamada Contusion, tiene marcas en su cabeza, los dientes grandes y afuera, y mientras tiene un ojo pequeño, el otro es mucho más grande. La pequeña, llamada Suture, es un bebé flotante, generalmente con los ojos cerrados, al menos que esté enfadada. Características Gemini es un jefe dúo que comparten la barra de vida, teniendo cada uno 140 de vida. Ellos solamente persiguen al jugador hasta lograr hacerle daño, similar a Lust. No es realmente un jefe complejo - algo de esperar de uno que aparece temprano. Gemini tiene dos jefes basados en ellos: Steven y Blighted Ovum. Ella tiene dos variaciones campeones de color verde y azul. El verde siendo el que más notablemente cambia, pero realmente no hay mucha diferencia entre ambas con la original. Comportamiento el mayor de los dos va a caminar hacia Isaac, tratando de hacer daño al contacto. Con el tiempo, da un grito aterrador, y empieza a correr con mayor velocidad durante unos segundos. Justo después de eso, se cansa y tiene que parar, dejándolo vulnerable a los ataques. El más pequeño va a la deriva a una distancia, y disparará balas de sangre rápidamente a Isaac si él se acerca. El cordón umbilical actúa como una atadura elástica, manteniéndolos en aproximadamente la misma área, mientras no se restrinja demasiado el rango de movimiento. Matar a el gemelo más grande hará que el más pequeño se enfurezca, dejará de disparar y perseguira a Isaac por toda la habitacion. Variantes Campeones Verde left Géminis comienza con los dos separados, sin embargo, el más pequeño actuará de forma normal. Si está enfurecido por la muerte de la más grande, no se mueve más rápido que el normal. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de donde sólo el más pequeño de él es de color verde. En este caso, es más fácil para el jugador, ya que cuando se inicia su carga, se moverá más lentamente hacia el jugador y es mucho menos una amenaza. Azul left Géminis comienza con un aumento de la salud, pero la velocidad se redujo, lo que es más notable si la gemela más grande es azul. Esta hace que Géminis sea más fácil de matar, aunque se necesita más tiempo para vencer. Al igual que con el Campeón verde, hay una probabilidad de que sólo el pequeño se convierta en azul, la más grande va a actuar con normalidad, pero el gemelo más pequeño se moverá muy lentamente. Se aumenta la salud a ambos gemelos. Técnica para vencerlo rápidamente *'Geminis '''siempre te sigue el paso y puede ser un variante, haciendo que estos (o este dependiendo en caso de que afecta a 1) sean mas rapidos o lentos, pero ten por seguro que si das vueltas en la habitación no te alcanzara, por lo que puedes atacarle mientras das vueltas. Puede haber el caso de que cuando entres en la habitación haya rocas que cubran la habitación,haz lo mismo pero intenta no ir por los bordes para que '''Gèminis '''no te alcanze Destruye primero al (feto) esto facilitará matarla Trivia * Gemini fue diseñada originalmente para ser una jefa en ''Gish y se iba a llamar Suture Contusion. Binding of Isaac: Fast Facts! La grande se llamaría Contusion por la huella de bota que tiene sobre la cabeza. ** Esto mismo la hace el primer jefe diseñado para The Binding of Isaac, como Edmund también dice."What monster's design are you most proud of thinking up in tBoI(the pride line excluded)? " * En su Twitter oficial, Edmund afirmó que Gemini es de sexo femenino.referencia Galería 124px-Page_13.jpg|Gemini en el Artbook Geminichampfam.jpg|Solo el pequeño es de color azul :3 Geminigreencham.jpg|y ahora es verde :D 2_geminis_en_el_utero.PNG|2 Geminis en el Útero Vídeo 300x300px|centre Referencias Categoría:Jefes